Domesticity
by Imnotalady
Summary: A series of one-shots about Cruella, Ursula, and Maleficent's lives in Storybrooke. Based on prompts from tumblr
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hello! This is a series of prompts that I got from gillies-interrupted of tumblr. However, I will also accept other prompts and write some of my own.**

**Prompt:** **Supportive SeaDevil calls up Regina late night in a panic because Mal won't stop crying that the townspeople are right and she'll be a terrible mother and their peptalks aren't working and she can't have gin because she's pregnant. Regina shows up with Rumple and they take care of Mal for the night swapping stories of parenthood so the other two get some sleep**

**I do not own Once Upon A Time**

Ursula woke up to sounds of someone crying. Confused, she sat up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at the woman beside her. Cruella was fast asleep, and a sudden realization removed any traces of sleep.

"Cru, get up." She said urgently as Maleficent continued to cry "Cruella, wake up."

Her lover groaned and murmured something incomprensible. After a few seconds she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Darling, what's the matter?"

She held her finger to her lips and Cruella's eyes widened in understanding when she noticed the cries of their best friend. They both quickly got out of bed and grabbed their clothes from the floor and put them on.

Ursula ran to Maleficent's room and the sight of the owner of the room lying on the bed holding her bump while tears stream down her face broke her heart.

"Mal, what's the matter?" she asked gently as she sat on the left side of the bed and gently made the pregnant woman sit.

"What if they're right, Ursula?" the soon-to-be-mother cried "What if I will be a horrible mother to her?"

"Darling, what's the matter?" Cruella entered the room before Ursula could respond.

"What if the townspeople _are_ right? What if I raise my child horribly? What if no matter what I do, I'll still be a villain and she will hate me? Or worse, my child turns out to be a villain too?" Maleficent blabbered on, crying.

Her two companions' look at each other and internally growled at the close-minded residents of Storybrooke. Some of them (cough, Grumpy, cough) were still against the idea of the reformed villains living in Storybrooke. It also doesn't help that their precious Snow White and Prince Charming are not comfortable with their presence and are not discrete with their feelings. If it weren't for the Savior, Regina,and their son, along with Belle and Dr. Hopper, who were the most supportive of the decisions to let the villains stay, they probably would have left Storybrooke, or worse.

News of Maleficent's pregnancy incensed the town and more people were giving the "villains" dirty looks and muttered things under their breaths, most especially Mal. She avoided going out of the house now, and both Ursula and Cruella had to be restrained and jailed for a night when they heard one man say that Maleficent should burn in hell along with her unborn child, and other words.

"Mal, you know that's not going to happen. You'll love that kid to bits and you will be a great mother." the sea witch says, trying to calm down her friend.

"But we don't know if that's true!"

"And so what they say, don't mind them." Cruella said softly, stroking the blonde's hair away from her face.

"But I was evil once. Who says I can't be evil again?" their friend keeps on crying "Or what if I haven't stopped being evil?"

"Maleficent, we all made mistakes in the past. Those mistakes don't stop us from being better people."

"But look at the Charmings! They were good people by all yet they are not that great parents, keeping secrets from their daughter! Who says I can't do the same, or worse! And what if she listens to the town and believes I'm evil?!"

Cruella and Ursula looked at each other and internally groaned at Maleficent's logic. The woman sometimes overanalyzed things, and loathe as they were to admit it, she won most of their arguments. Most of them.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was pointless. No matter what they said, Maleficent wouldn't calm down and the two were tired. They woke up at ten and it was half past midnight already.

"Darling, would you like a drink?" Cruella suggested, bordering on desperation to calm down their friend.

"Are you insane?! She's four months pregnant!" Ursula said as she wrapped her arm around Maleficent and rubbed her back in a circular motion.

"Then what do you suggest we do?!" her lover asked as their friend kept on crying.

Ursula thought for a while, then she suddenly remembered that Maleficent wasn't the only former villain to have a child. "Stay here, I'll call someone."

Cruella nodded and Ursula left the room and went to their room to get her phone. She dialed the number and waited impatiently and pacing the room.

"This better be worth it, or I'll use your tentacles in my next meal." Regina threatened

"I wouldn't call you if it weren't important." she snapped back. She was done with the tentacle jokes "It's Maleficent, she's been crying all night and we can't calm her down."

"Why, what happened?" the mayor asked. She and Maleficent were friends and were mending their friendship.

"You can blame your citizens. She kept on saying how they might be right and she'll turn out to be a horrible mother."

"What do you want me to do?" the former evil queen asked with sincerity.

Ursula bit back her pride for her friend and said "We need you to come over here and help her. We've tried, but we couldn't calm her down. Cruella even suggested gin."

"Well you two are really desperate." Ursula rolled her eyes "I'll be over there as fast as I could." she heard the mayor get up from her bed

She sighed in relief "Thank you."

"Wait!" the mayor cut in as she was about to hang up the phone "Gold might help. I'll call him and we'll be there."

As much as she hated the man, she knew that Maleficent needed more comfort. "Fine, but hurry."

"See you there." the mayor hanged up the phone and Ursula sighed and walked back to Mal's room and put her arms around Mal, and Cru did the same.

* * *

It seemed like forever, but Ursula heard the doorbell ring twenty minutes later. "I'll open the door. Stay here." she said gently to the pregnant woman and said woman nodded. Cruella nodded and murmured more comforting words.

Ursula took the stairs two at a time and opened the door without looking through the peephole.

"You're lucky that I was awake." Rumple said as she stepped aside to let the two in. "Regina told me what happened. Where is she?"

"She's in her room. I'll show you." Ursula led them up the stairs and when she reached the room she knocked at the door Cruella and Maleficent raised their heads.

"Hey Mal, we've got company." the sea witch gestured at the two arrivals. She couldn't tell at what they were more shocked about; a crying Maleficent or a comforting Cruella.

They quickly hid the look of surprise on their faces. Cruella got up and walked towards Ursula and Regina took the fur lover's former place while Rumple sat at the other side.

"We'll leave you three alone." Ursula said softly and Mal nodded and smiled gratefully. The two left the room and closed the door softly.

Once back in their bed, Cruella asked Ursula "Do you think we've done the right thing, darling?"

"Mal needs help, and those two know what it's like to be in a similar situation. They'll help her."

"I suppose you are right." Cruella kissed her and the two of them slept, exhausted by trying to calm down their friend.

"Maleficent, dearie" Rumple started "would you like to eat anything?"

The pregnant woman thought carefully before answering "Strawberries covered in chocolate, with some water please."

Regina magically summons a bowl full of the treat and a glass of water. She hands the bowl to Maleficent and sets the glass on the nightstand while the pregnant woman digs in.

"Maleficent, I know what you feel." Regina started "When I adopted Henry, I didn't know what to do when Henry began to cry and I couldn't stop it. I tried everything, yet he still kept crying. I was annoyed at the fact that when Henry was in Snow's arms he stopped crying, but when she gave him back to me, he started crying again."

"I felt like giving up, but when I nestled him in my arms he stopped crying. I found out through Sidney that he was Emma's child. I almost gave him up, but I didn't, something inside of me told me not to. I turned back and made a potion to forget about the identity of his birth mother and I can honestly say that those were the best ten years of my life since Daniel died."

"When Henry found out he was adopted and read the book, he pushed me away. And one day he ran away and I was worried sick. I snapped at everyone and pushed Graham to find him. He came back with his birth mom, and it was like all the years we had together were gone, because he found out I was evil."

"I hated Emma, I blamed her for taking away my son. I did absolutely everything to get her out of town so that I could get Henry back. When I thought he died, I-" Regina paused for a few seconds "I thought I lost him forever. When Emma woke him up, all I felt was unmeasurable joy at having my son back, even if the curse broke. After that, I tried to get him back in the wrong way. And after some time, I've realized my mistakes. I decided to become a better person for my son. "

"Leaving Henry was probably the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. Knowing I will never see my son again broke me. Yet Zelena showed up and in some twisted way, she saved me." she looked at her two companions warily "Don't tell her I said that."

"I'm sorry dearie, but I need to get a potion of mine back..." Rumple said. Regina grabs a pillow and hits him with it and all three of them laugh.

"When we came back, I was overjoyed at seeing my son back, yet my heart broke at the same time because he didn't recognize me. Robin helped me-"

"Oh, I'm sure he did." the two laughed at the former Evil Queen's face and glared "You're lucky you are pregnant."

"As if you could hurt me." Maleficent scoffs and this time all three of them laugh.

"Henry regained his memories, and it was one of the happiest days of my life. Even if I saw him before, it was like I had my son son back for real."

"The point is Mal, that even though other people say that you won't be a good mother, they're wrong. A mother's love for her or his child is strong enough to overcome anything. The town didn't belive I could be a good mother, yet here I am. Henry was the reason why I changed, and your child will help you become a better person."

"She's right, dearie." Rumple said "I intentionally injured myself so that I could go back to Bae. I wanted to be a good father to him and raise him well, even after Milah left. When I became the Dark One, I still loved my son yet I was turning into a monster and unintentionally pushed my son away. I used the excuse of protecting him to kill and torture others and seek more power."

"Baelfire wanted me to stop being the Dark One, but the only way for that to happen if I was killed. He suggested to find another way, and I agreed. He brought home a magical bean that led to a world without magic, and as the portal opened, I backed out. I don't know what compelled me to, but I did. I was holding on to my son's arm and-" at this point Rumple turned his head and looked at the floor "the dagger held me back, and I let go of my son."

"I was angry, and asked the Blue Fairy how to get Bae back. She told me that a curse can bring me to him. At that moment I swore I would do anything to get him back, even if I had to sacrifice a world for it."

"Well you did do that didn't you?" Regina scoffed and once again the three of them laughed.

"I devoted most of my time to find the curse and get Bae back. I've done terrible things, and I've made other people" he looked at Regina "do my bidding and turned them into monsters. But it didn't matter to me then, as long as I could find my son. When Regina cast the curse, even when I thought I lost Belle and was stuck in a cage, I consoled myself by thinking that I would be at last the same realm as him."

"When I finally found Bae, I was shocked to find out that he was also Henry's father. I told him that I wanted to spend time with him, yet he coldly rejected me and I can say that I deserved it, even though his refusal to be with me hurt. Nonetheless, I didn't want to give up and tried to become a better father."

"I was able to do that when I sacrificed my life to end Pan. I knew it would hurt them both, but I knew that it was the right thing to do and it would save everyone. Zelena resurrected me and-" Rumple stopped and Regina and Maleficent held his hand as they knew what he went through.

"My son died, and it broke me. The son I spent a century to look for, the son who I would do anything for, was gone. I killed Zelena to avenge him, but it was wrong, no matter what she did to me. I'm trying to learn how to forgive her, but it's hard to forgive the person who killed your own child."

"Nonetheless, I know now that Bae will want me to be the man who sacrificed his life to save everyone, so I continue to strive to be better. After a few misteps," the two women scoffed "I am now on that path again. Belle helps me everyday since we got back together, but my son will always be my inspiration."

"Maleficent, my dear, it's hard to think that you could become a good parent after what you've done. But you can, and there will be people who will guide you. You have Cruella and Ursula, who have faults, but love you, but will never say it out loud in public."

She looked at the two and smiled gratefully "Thank you so much. This helped me a lot."

"Anytime you need us Mal, we'll be here."

"I'm sorry you two had to leave your homes. I have two extra bedrooms." the pregnant woman offered.

"Thank you, but I need to get back to Henry." Regina replied

"Appreciate your kind offer, but I have to get back to Belle and open the shop soon." he stood up and Regina did the same "Good night Maleficent."

"Good night to the two of you, thank you for everything." the two left and Maleficent thought about what they said for a few minutes before finally going to sleep.

* * *

Cruella, miraculosly, woke up without Ursula shaking her and looked at the clock. She sighed when she saw that it was already half-past ten. She thought of opening a store and was supposed to call the owner of the clothing store in Storybrooke at ten.

She called the owner and apologized for not coming as she overslpet due to an important emergency, which she firgured was sort of true. The fur lover could tell that the owner was annoyed yet simply stated that they will meet tomorrow.

Getting out of the bed, she, made her way downstairs and entered the dining room. She saw Ursula cooking bacon and eggs while Mal was already eating.

"Good morning, darlings." she greeted the two and walked over to Ursula and kissed her

"It's only 10:30 in the morning yet you two are already going at it like rabbits." their friend commented. The two broke apart and rolled their eyes before the three of them grinned. Cruella sat across her while Ursula turned off the stove and placed the bacon and eggs on two plates for herself and Cruella.

"How are you feeling?" Ursula asked as she sat beside her girlfriend and giving her her plate

"I feel much better." the dragon replied "Thank you two so much for last night."

"Oh please, we barely helped you last night. Rumple and Regina did all the work."

"Nonetheless, you two tries your best and called them to come over." she held each of their hands and enclosed them in her own. "Thank you two."

The two lovers smiled at their friend and they stayed like that for a few seconds until Cruella pulled her hand "Honestly, darling it's only half past ten in the morning yet you're already this sentimental."

The three woman laughed and as they ate their breakfast and talked, Maleficent was grateful that she had friends who looked after her, and friends she would gladly take care of.

**A.N. Lily does not appear in this one-shot, but she will in future ones. Also, the know of each other's past because they talked about it one day in the cabin.**

**So hope you guys like it!**


	2. NOTICE TO ALL

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE.**

**I AM SORRY TO SAY THIS, BUT I WILL DEACTIVATE MY ACCOUNT HERE. MY PARENTS FORBADE ME FROM GOING HERE SINCE I QUOTE "FANFICTION AFFECTS MY WRITING" AND I AM AFRAID OF WHAT THEY WILL SAY IF THEY KNEW I HAVE AN ACCOUNT.**

**BUT DO NOT FRET! I WILL STILL WRITE ON TUMBLR. I AM PARANOID THAT THEY WILL FIND ME THERE, SO I CANNOT POST MY URL HERE. BUT IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN MY STORIES (ICE AND FIRE WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AND I WILL REWRITE IT AGAIN, AGAIN DEEPLY SORRY) MESSAGE ME BEFORE I DEACTIVATE NEXT WEEK, SEPTEMBER 22, 2015. 'DOMESTICITY' WILL HENCE FORTH NOW BE NAMED "ME AND MY GIRLS" AND I WILL TAG IT ON TUMBLR #MEANDMYGIRLSQOD AND #SEADEVIL IF I HAVE TO DEACTIVATE SOONER THAN IT THOUGHT.**

**I HAVE BEEN A SHITTY WRITER, AND WORDS CANNOT EXPRESS HOW SORRY I AM. I WILL VISIT THIS SITE ONCE IN A WHILE BUT I CAN NO LONGER SPEND MUCH TIME HERE.**

**THANK YOU FOR EVERY SINGLE READ, REVIEW AND FAVE. YOU ARE ONLY A FEW, YET IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME.**


End file.
